


The Best Gift

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Zola graduates from med school, and Meredith has a gift for her.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters  
> -This is one of my first Grey's fics.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.  
> -All mistakes are mine.

“Ah, here’s the guest of honor!” Alex exclaimed as Zola entered the dining room.

“Guest? I live here!” Zola laughed.

Meredith stood and wrapped Zola in a hug. “I am so proud of you, Zozo.”

“Thanks, Mom. I love you. And I love all of you, too,” Zola said, looking at each person at the table. “I know it sounds cliché, but I wouldn’t have made it through med school without all your support.” Alex, Jo, Amelia, Andrew, Maggie, Jackson, and her siblings smiled.

Meredith and Zola took their places at the table. Zola sighed as she moved her chair in. “What’s wrong, hon?” Meredith asked in concern.

“I just wish Dad could be here.”

“So do I, sweetie.” Meredith put a comforting hand on Zola’s shoulder.

“Meredith, didn’t you have something to give her?” Amelia reminded gently. 

“Ah, yes.” Meredith pulled a small box wrapped in intern-blue paper out of her purse and handed it to Zola.

Zola slowly peeled the paper away. She glanced at her mom, who was anxiously waiting to see her reaction to the gift. Zola removed the top of the box and peered inside. Her eyes teared at the sight of the familiar ferry boat scrub cap her father—and then her mother—had worn for so long. She took a shaky breath as she pulled it out. “Thank you.”

Meredith wiped a tear from Zola’s eye. “He’d want you to have it.”

“Try it on, kid,” Alex prompted a moment later.

Zola composed herself, unfolded the scrub cap, put it on, and tied it in place. She smiled widely. “This is the best gift ever.”


End file.
